


Муравейник

by jesska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesska/pseuds/jesska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К писателю приходят его собственные персонажи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муравейник

**Author's Note:**

> Ориджинал написан на конкурс "Свобода слова" в dairy.ru.  
>  _Заявка:_  
>  Писатель, непризнанный гений, допивается до белой горячки, и в бреду к нему приходят собственные персонажи. Появляется один, основной, идеал писателя, и тот не выдерживает и бежит в психушку сдаваться. От белочки его лечат, но персонаж никуда не исчезает, оказывается вполне реальным. Хочется что-нибудь ангстовое и с ощущением погружения в мир психа. Тип неважен, можно вообще гет.

***  
 _«Когда над Темзой зажигаются огни, и диск луны отражается в зеркале воды, Антуан думает о Франции. Он вспоминает душные вечера, наполненные тысячами запахов, узкие улицы и маленькие дома, слышит родную речь и оборачивается на манящий шепот. Антуан знает, что сегодня забежит на огонек к мадам Лероа, где его отведут в нижнюю комнату и оставят наедине с очередной дешевой девицей. Заведение мадам Лероа было единственным местом, где удавалось забыть о настоящем, здесь, посреди Лондона, нежданно-негаданно появился кусочек Франции — недосягаемой и далекой. Девица, едва поднявшись с кровати и не потрудившись прикрыть наготу, бросается к сигаретам. Антуан не переносит запах табачного дыма, но по обыкновению мужественно терпит, потому что воспоминания о доме намного, в тысячу раз дороже, чем принципы._  
Когда на город опускается ночь, Антуан громко кашляет и не может уснуть. Доктор, что приходил вчера, лишь пожал плечами, как бы заключая: «Вы безнадежны, ничего не поделаешь». Поглядев в зеркало, Антуан качает головой и вытирает со лба пот. Он глотает настойку из склянки и осматривает перепачканный чем-то белым плащ.  
Когда линия, отделяющая водную гладь от неба, загорается багрово-оранжевым, и рассвет уже близок, Антуан думает о кладбище, что находится на окраине Лондона. Ему суждено умереть здесь, по эту сторону пролива, так и не вдохнув тысячи ароматов, какие витают лишь в парижском воздухе. Он хочет посмотреть, как его опустят в свежевырытую могилу, забросают землей и навсегда вычеркнут из памяти. Мадам Лероа удивится, куда пропал неизменно вежливый посетитель, и вскоре забудет его лицо. Антуану не жаль менять маленькую квартирку в бедном районе на гроб, потому что нет больше сил жить в вонючей собачьей конуре.  
Антуан просыпается с мыслью о Франции и чувствует себя почти здоровым. Но он знает, что облегчение наступает лишь перед провалом в удушающую, полную запахов тьму».

 

***  
— Апчхи!

Обидно болеть в июле, когда асфальт плавится под ногами, и подошвы ботинок не желают расставаться с вязкой массой. Воздух кажется плотным, как желе, остатки которого коркой покрывают края тарелки. Я вытер пот со лба сероватым платком, загнал мысль о стирке на задворки сознания и запихал тряпицу в дырявый карман. Задворки — это балкон нашего внутреннего мирка, куда мы, подобно рачительным хозяевам, складываем постыдные желания, смутные сомнения и несбыточные мечты. Копаться в хламе никому не хочется, и потому зачастую ненужные и не вовремя мелькнувшие размышления навсегда остаются гнить внутри хозяйской головы. И кто знает, что станет с гнилушками, когда пройдут годы, а балкон затрещит по швам: быть может, они превратятся в пыль под натиском свежей ерунды, но не исключено, что выживут, выползут, начнут диктовать свои условия и мстить за напрасно потерянное время.

— Апчхи! 

Влажный воздух с трудом попадал в легкие, липкой пленкой оседая на раздраженных слизистых. Архиповна неодобрительно косилась на меня, всем своим видом говоря: «Ходют тут, заразу разносют», и демонстративно прикрывала рот рукой, будто это могло спасти от инфекции. Мне кажется, что бабка никогда не встает с этой лавки и бдительно следит за «подозрительными», будь то собака, нагадившая в неположенном месте, или соседский сын Петька, сбежавший с уроков. Слыхал, в советские времена отец Архиповны был расстрелян, и теперь, как пить дать, дочура собирается отомстить всем разом, катая доносы во всевозможные инстанции: отдел народного образования, горком партии и ЦК КПСС. О том, что органов этих уже давным-давно не существует, бабке, ясное дело, никто не сказал, и она полна энтузиазма.

— Здрасьте, — почтительно присел я в ответ на сдержанный кивок и вновь вытер лоб.

Узкая лестница, ведущая на седьмой этаж, чудилась еще более покосившейся, чем утром, и я схватился за перила в надежде удержаться на ногах. На стене опять какой-то гад написал: «Здесь живет Дядя Пушкин». От ить паразиты, а, знают, что я это прозвище на дух не переношу, да все равно карябают по штукатурке. Поплевав на ладонь, я попытался стереть буквы, но в результате оставались лишь неаккуратные пятна, похожие на плесень. Махнув рукой на безобразие, я взбирался наверх, ступеньки угрожающе скрипели и уходили в сторону, а позади слышался треск. Дом был старым, но ведь не могло же быть такой оказии, что он от порыва ветра шатался? Хлопнула створка, и я машинально обернулся, но увидел только дерматиновую обивку двери, перетянутую лесками. Чей-то нож оставил на обивке десятки мелких порезов, и теперь из каждого вываливались куски желтоватой ваты. Они опадали на пол, но пола-то нет! Нет опоры, такая незадача, комья бетона летели вниз, и темнота пожирала ступеньку за ступенькой. Подошвы прилипли к лестнице, и я едва успел вскочить на площадку. Но узкая лестничная клетка не выдержала и расползлась по швам, как старая простыня. Ноги провалились в пустоту, собственный крик оглушил, и ведь ни одной сволочной души вокруг, и тишина, тяжелая, звенящая, подавляющая, она взорвалась визгом и…

— Вениамин Константиныч! Вениамин Константиныч, вы чего, а?

Чья-то рука трясла меня за плечо; шея затекла, глаза слезились — совсем худо, наверное, грипп подхватил.

— Вы чего здесь лежите, а? Плохо вам?

Обеспокоенное лицо в рыжих оспинах пятном скакало перед глазами. Парнишка какой-то, кажись, из соседских, рядом присел. Он похож на очкарика, заведующего городской редакцией. Сегодня тот, как огромный, обожравшийся рыбы котяра, с трудом впихнул задницу в кресло и заявил:

— Вениамин Константиныч, не волнуйтесь, рукопись вашу мы в стопочку положили, скоро у редактора руки дойдут, тогда и ответим вам…

Знаем мы эти уловки: приходите завтра, а лучше через полгода. Твари, завидуют моему таланту, вот и заворачивают тексты. Да они мои-то должны в первую очередь читать — не каждый раз хорошую вещь приносят, все какие-то огрызки тащат, а у меня роман! Да не один, а с продолжением, вот пусть только попробуют не опубликовать. То им стиль не выдержан, то исторические детали плохи, завидуют, говорю же.

— Вениамин Константиныч, вам бы прилечь, плохо вам, да?

Я те прилягу, я те прилягу, гаденыш мелкий, знаю я твою заботу, вечно норовишь намекнуть, что я пьяница беспробудный. Матушка поди научила, знаю-знаю, сидит на кухне, жирную жопу греет, суп гороховый варит, да так, что смрад по всем этажам идет. Жрет хлеб белый с маслом сливочным, а я, между прочим, четвертый день булку не могу купить. Противная Ленка в магазине кукишем перед носом-то у меня повертела и говорит, выкуси-ка! В долг отказалась давать, а где мне, больному человеку, рублей взять, не сказала.  
Ноги и правда не держали, а до квартиры еще ползти и ползти. Интересно, лифт скоро починят? Железные решетки, смахивающие на тюремные, не скрежетали уже больше года, потому что кабина сломалась аккурат на прошлое Крещение. «Ядрена вошь», — этот комментарий я слышу от Павловны каждый день и в чем-то с ней согласен: нельзя так над людьми издеваться. На изрытом оспой лице мальчишки было написано недоумение, но я наплевал на рыжего дурня, главное теперь ключ в скважину запихать да дома оказаться.  
В прихожей пыльно, да. Но это простительно, потому что убираться мне некогда — творческий процесс отнимает все силы. И темно, хоть глаз выколи, шарил-шарил я рукой по стене, а выключатель найти не мог, чтоб его черти взяли! Точно чертяги утащили, нету выключателя, не-ту, или оглоеды из ЖКХ приходили, вот ить какая оказия. Маленький огарок свечи на кухне валялся, но его искать надо, а поиски — нелюбимое мое занятие. Я лучше три раза в редакцию схожу, на поклон к этим зажравшимся, бесталанным боровам. 

— Я вас уже пятый час дожидаюсь, — послышался капризный голос, и в комнате вспыхнул огонек свечи.

Дамочка, затянутая в корсет, сидела в продавленном кресле, доставшемся мне от родителей, и курила тонкую сигарету. Возмутительная безвкусица — надевать корсет с брюками, да и высокая прическа, похожая на покосившуюся башню, совершенно не сочеталась с кроссовками.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — это все, что я смог выдавить. Нахалка поднялась с места и подошла ко мне вплотную.

— Ты глянь-ка! Как оказалась? Вы, Вениамин Константиныч, совсем умом тронулись: из редакции я, договаривались же на два часа, а сейчас, — она глянула на маленькие часики, — уже без пятнадцати три!

Проглотив реплику о том, что сорок пять минут это не пять часов, я не глядя нашарил стул и опустился на сиденье. Девица казалась знакомой, но где видел ее, не припомню.

— Так вы ответ из редакции принесли? 

В горле разом пересохло, рука потянулась к графину с водой, но гостья подскочила на месте и перехватила мои пальцы.

— Конечно, — напористо ответила она. — Мы давно вас дожидаемся, а вы все не идете и не идете, вот меня и послали…

— Но я был у вас не далее, как сегодня утром! — я мгновенно взмок, чувствуя себя участником комедии абсурда. — И мне сказали, что текст еще не рассмотрен. Но если вы из редакции, то… — боже, ведь нужно же чаю… и сушки! И карамельки где-то валялись для особых случаев. А чайник, чайник ржавый совсем, неудобно-то как.

— Происки врагов, — безапелляционно заявила гостья и стряхнула пепел на пол. Я молча наблюдал, как тлеющий огонек оставляет на паласе очередную черную отметину, больше похожую на муравья. — Ваша повесть…

— Роман.

— Пять страничек на роман не тянут, — окоротила та. — Меня, кстати, Офелия зовут.

— Какое редкое имя! — я поднялся на ноги и потянулся к столу: ведь надо показать Офелии, что у меня не пять страничек, а двести с лишним!

— Куда это вы? — она отреагировала на мою попытку с интонацией тюремного надзирателя, но голос был далеким, будто доносился из-за двери, и я посчитал его слуховой галлюцинацией.

А стол был пуст. Вернее, даже самого стола не было. Я присел на корточки и обшарил плинтусы, но, кроме тараканов, ничего не обнаружил. Маленькие усатые насекомые отбрасывали длиннющие тени при свете свечи, а их усы, подобно узким, цепким отросткам лианы, обвивали мои лодыжки. Покачнувшись, я вцепился в косяк и едва удержал равновесие. Скрип досок разорвал установившуюся на пару секунд тишину, каждое мое движение отдавалось новым противным звуком. Помнится, в детстве была такая игра: мы вставали в круг, дружно орали что-то и замирали в причудливых фигурах. Будто от этого зависело самое важное, по крайней мере, чья-то жизнь, а может, даже существование мира. Вот и сейчас мне надо было застыть, как ледяной фигуре, что зимой возвышались на главной площади города. Полупрозрачные глыбы могли быть стеклянными, и дети гляделись бы в них, корчили рожицы, а я, проходя мимо, тоже порадовался бы за них. В детстве счастье безусловно. Чтобы быть счастливым, ребенку не нужно многого, только конфету в яркой обертке, любимую игрушку с оторванным носом и тихий голос, который скажет: «Ты у меня самый хороший».

— Долго вы еще пыль собирать будете?! — возмущенный голос ворвался в тишину, как воздух в вакуум, взбаламутив реальность. Крик, камнем брошенный в воду, закружил голову, разбросав остатки тишины по сторонам. — Что вы там забыли? Впрочем, неважно. Ваша вещица об автомобилях восемнадцатого века гениальна. Я бы сказала — новое веяние в современной литературе, — пробормотала Офелия, покачав прической-башней, и запалила новую сигарету. Я даже не обратил внимания на пепел, упавший на палас.

— Но я не писал про автомобили, — я даже растерялся, честное слово. Хвалят вроде бы меня, но хвалят за то, что я не писал. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, и стоит ли принимать эти слова на свой счет. Думаю, если приму, хуже не будет.

— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы подписать контракт?

Слюна, сбившись в скользкий комок, застряла где-то в пересохшем горле. Контракт — это хорошо. С контрактом они мне уже на дверь не укажут. Только бы не продешевить.

— А как с оплатой? — вырвалось. Что ж ты так, Веня, неосторожно? Сейчас девица подумает, что тебя только деньги интересуют. Хотя как без них?

— В накладе не останетесь, — она ушла от ответа и вынула из-за пазухи официальную бумагу, украшенную печатями. — Прочтите внимательно.

Черный бисер, просыпанный на лист, катался по нему под звуки, хрипло рвущиеся из динамика радио:  
 _Я хочу видеть всё покрашенным, покрашенным в черный цвет,_  
Черный, как ночь, черный, как уголь.  
Бисер лениво складывался в буквы на долю секунды и рассыпался снова, так быстро, что заболели глаза. И я плюнул, подмахнул бумагу, не глядя, рассмотрев лишь свою фамилию и название издательства. Неужто такая важная структура будет обманывать? А ежели я в суд обращусь? Скандал никому не нужен, так что можно смело ставить подпись, а то передумают.

— Благодарю, — Офелия выхватила бланк, оскалилась, и меня передернуло: на какое-то мгновение вместо улыбчивого лица появилась гипсовая маска с нарисованными красной тушью клыками. Стоило моргнуть, и передо мной вновь милая девушка — нелепо одетая, с растрепавшейся прической, сжимающая в руках чуть измятый документ, мой пропуск из мира напрасно исписанной бумаги в мир изданных книг. — Это вам, если возникнут трудности, которых быть не должно, — она протянула мне картонный прямоугольник.

«И все?» — билось в голове.

В замешательстве я перевернул визитку и уставился на красочный рисунок. Даже сюда рекламу присобачили, маркетологи косорукие.  
«Электрические мясорубки: мы можем перемолоть даже время и пространство, а мясо подождет», — гласил слоган.  
Краем глаза я видел, как Офелия внимательно наблюдает за мной, а сам не мог оторваться от созерцания мельчайших деталей картинки.  
Боже, я подписал контракт так быстро, так стремительно, что не верится. Может, я попал в мясорубку времени? На рисунке сотни часов — наручных, будильников и даже с кукушкой — падали на быстро вращающиеся ножи. Ножи превращали их в обломки, а целостное полотно времени дрожало и разлеталось на одинаковые кубики, как в детстве. Картинка та же, но ее части переставлены местами, и потому не знаешь, какой кусок находится на своем месте, а какой прячется на чужом. И, несмотря на то, что осознаешь перемены, не можешь понять, что происходит.

— Быть может, вы нальете гостье чая? — осмелела Офелия, вспомнив, что гостей принято угощать.

— Уже поздно, да и я… неважно себя чувствую.

И правда, руки тряслись, на лбу опять выступила испарина, в горле першило. Я засунул визитку в карман, даже не посмотрев на кусок картона, вытолкал девицу за дверь, щелкнул замком и привалился к стене.  
Жара пульсирующими волнами билась в закрытые окна. Огромные пылающие шары заполняли комнату, и исходящий от них жар опалял лицо, обжигал пальцы.  
Бумаги. Надо спасти от огня бумаги, которые лежат на столе, ведь там рукописи, они же сгорят.  
Но стола-то нет, следовательно, бумаг тоже нет.  
А еще нет компьютера, который я сейчас включаю.  
Жму большую кнопку и пытаюсь понять, куда делся стол с бумагами и компьютером, которые мне нужно спасти от горящих шаров.  
Я не люблю наблюдать, как включается компьютер, и эти чудаковатые надписи не на русском языке, и пароль, который я все время забываю. Нет, он у меня записан, конечно, бумажка в верхнем ящике стола лежит, но ведь ее еще найти надо. Грешный род, сколько у меня здесь всего накопилось: и перья с засохшими чернилами, и ручки шариковые, и обломки пластмассовые, всего и не опишешь.  
Память дырявая стала, это все от недоедания, я так считаю. Вчера главу почти дописал, а сегодня уж и не помню, о чем она.  
Горящие шары бьются в окна, а самые проворные из них кружат вокруг моей головы.  
«Антуан не переносит запаха табачного дыма».  
И что? Что хотел сказать автор этой фразой? В каждом, несомненно, в каждом предложении должен быть смысл — и не такой, чтобы с лупой искать, а чтобы на поверхности был. Прочитает человек строчку и сразу видит, что автор-то не дурак, умеет идеи на бумагу изливать. А про дым пресно как-то получилось, никчемно, с такими сочинениями и авторитет подорвать недолго. К черту, к черту эти строки: одним движением я удалил текст и с остервенением щелкнул мышкой, будь она неладна. Чистый листок нагло светился на экране монитора и раздражал меня до дрожи в пальцах. Где-то здесь у меня должно быть, ага, еще с Рождества стоит, я тогда припас, да все берег. Но мне мамка в детстве говорила, что от болезни самое то лекарство, даже простынями меня вонючими обматывала. А кожу от них так жгло, адским пламенем жгло, но сейчас я заворачиваться в тряпки не буду. Организм-то у меня один, а зараза внутри сидит, вот там мы ее и настигнем, верно?  
Жидкость согревала, как будто лампочку проглотил, и в голове так ясно сразу стало, и дышать легче. Права была мамка — лучшее лекарство. Простуда испугается и сгинет, зараза.

— Апчхи!

Ну я же говорю, совсем плохо мне, и температура вроде высокая, но градусник я еще прошлым летом разбил, поэтому точно сказать не могу. Системный блок жужжит, как большая муха, и монитор светится темным блеском, изредка пуская по экрану несколько белых строк.

— Апчхи! 

Щелчок выключателя, который стащили засранцы из ЖКХ, — и вспыхнул свет под потолком.  
Высокий молодой человек появился на пороге и еще раз чихнул: 

— Простите великодушно, я же вам с утра еще говорил, что в носу свербит, а вы все отмахивались. Теперь вот совсем разболелся, а у вас даже чая нет, — он развел руками, — только пустая банка из-под кофе.

— Да я вот не успел прикупить… — со стороны противно, наверное, слышать мой извиняющийся тон.

— О, не беспокойтесь, я уже нашел таблетки, правда, не знаю, помогут ли, — незнакомец (незнакомец ли? Я его, верно, знаю, раз впустил в дом) открыто улыбнулся и показал мне коробочку. — На кухне валялись. 

— Дай-ка мне. С утра, говоришь…

Ну как же с утра? Еще шести не было, когда я проснулся, умылся, бутылку выкинул в окно, весь день боялся, как бы Архиповна не приметила. Гость расхаживал из угла в угол, брал с полок книгу за книгой, отбрасывал их в сторону, а потом присел на спинку дивана и, искоса наблюдая за мной, задумался.

— Вы бы, Вениамин Константиныч, переоделись, а то в простыне какой-то ходите.

Я опустил взгляд — ядрена кочерыжка! — и правда в белой ночнушке, похожей на женскую. Стало быть, я так в редакцию таскался, ведь не переодевался еще сегодня.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — я бросился к шкафу и распахнул створки, но увидел лишь совершенно одинаковые простыни, висящие на вешалках, точно такие же, как сейчас на мне. — Что же это?

Гость спокойно наблюдал за мной, будто смотрел скучный фильм по телевизору, а я кинулся к тумбочке и обнял, будто уповая на ее благосклонность. Пожалуйста, пусть внутри окажутся рубашки и брюки, на носки я уже не надеюсь.

— Звонят, — констатировал незнакомец, заслышав трель и стук в дверь. — Я открою, — и, не дожидаясь разрешения, исчез в коридоре. Я отпустил тумбу и вытер лицо краем ночнушки. Хотелось распахнуть окно, но ноги отказывались служить, и даже кровать, такая близкая, была слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до нее.

— Оплата почасовая, — заявила разукрашенная девка, возникая в комнате. То ли затоптала незнакомца в коридоре, то ли выставила за дверь — а, неважно, главное, что он ушел.

— Что, простите? — я уж грешным делом подумал, что не оплатил коммунальные услуги, и варвары из очередной казенной организации пришли вытряхивать из меня долг.

— Фу-у-ух, ну что за народ тупой пошел? — она скорчила гримасу и, наморщив нос, огляделась. — Слушай, дорогой, а ты уверен, что сможешь наскрести хотя бы десяток американских рублишек, не говоря уже о большей сумме? Хотя… в жопу это все, у тебя здесь прохладно, а ты, я смотрю, ваще того… 

— Плохо мне, — мне надо было кому-то пожаловаться, а рядом только тумбочка и эта поблядушка. С неодушевленными предметами разговаривать, по меньшей мере, глупо. — Температура шпарит, голова кругом, у тебя «Аспирина» нету, а?

— Не-а, я только эта… как говорится-то… оказываю услуги интимного характера, во! — она упала на смятую постель и раскинула руки, потягиваясь.

— Что? — звуки долетали до ушей, как сквозь вату, зато противный фальцет терзал барабанные перепонки. Как будто невидимый инквизитор орал что есть дури в «фонящий» микрофон.

— Блин, хорошо у тебя здесь, почти свежо. Че-че… Нету таблеток, да тебе и не надо уже, и так хорош. Так ты платить будешь или нет? Мое дело маленькое — раз-два, ноги врозь, сечешь? Оплата почасовая, — еще раз напомнила она, как ни в чем не бывало стягивая джинсы. — Че, фигово совсем, да? На вот, — безымянная девица покопалась в лакированной, местами потрескавшейся сумке и извлекла из нее полупустую бутылку с мутной жидкостью. — Глотни, а то окосеешь.

Обжигающая жидкость оказалась противной на вкус: что-то похожее на смесь коньяка и пива. Дымка, постепенно заволакивающая сознание, забирала остатки сил, и я едва добрел до кровати, чтобы рухнуть рядом с девкой. Ее длинные волосы, кажется, коснулись моей щеки, а лицо размытым пятном мелькало перед глазами.  
Вроде бы высокий голос визжал из динамиков, вроде вокруг пищали комары, а потолок покачивался как бумажный кораблик на волнах.  
Наверное, шлюха дотрагивалась до меня, но те рецепторы, о которых я ничего не знаю, отказали, и в мозг не поступали сигналы. Ну, те самые, чьей задачей было оповещать меня о полученном удовольствии или причиненной боли. Такое ощущение, что я пришел в 3D-кинотеатр, а там — незадача! — не выдали очков. И я жую попкорн, не чувствуя вкуса, пялюсь на экран, засыпая на тринадцатой минуте, а самое главное, я не участник действия, только наблюдатель.  
Гневно орущее радио мешает с невинной беспечностью следить за происходящим. Наверное, неплохое начало для последней главы: «Порывы, изгибы, жар и сплетение сонма искромсанных тел. Я хочу окунуться в прохладную воду и подставить лицо северному ветру».  
 _Я хочу видеть солнце стертым с неба,  
Я хочу видеть всё окрашенным, окрашенным, окрашенным, окрашенным в черный цвет..._

 

***  
«Порывы, изгибы, жар и сплетение сонма искромсанных тел», — по лицу течет пот, и я слизываю соленоватые капли с губ. Надо записать, пока не забыл, но тело не слушается: голова не желает отрываться от подушки, руки тяжелые, налитые свинцом, ноги как колоды, распухшие, ватные. 

— А почему искромсанных? — спрашивает худосочный, почти прозрачный мальчишка с веснушками в пол-лица. — Искромсанных — это когда лоскуты кожи и мясо… мясо такое вывернутое, кишки, похожие на квелых жирных червей, и оголенные кости. А то, что ты видишь, ерунда какая-то несущественная.

Сон еще не ушел, и вязкие как жвачка слова были непонятными, будто произносились на другом языке. Мальчишка, до этого сидевший на подоконнике, спрыгнул с него и медленно подошел к кровати, склонился надо мной. Насвистывая, он — сучье отродье — опрокинул на меня емкость с водой, и дыхание перехватило, по непослушному телу пробежала дрожь. Капли, ударяясь о давно немытый пол, собирались в лужицу, больше напоминающую разбавленный клюквенный сок. Безымянная девка рядом не шевелилась, и я пихнул ее локтем с намерением указать на дверь.

— Вставай, — бурчал я, поглядывая на ненужного свидетеля.

— Трупы не ходят, — радостно заявил мальчишка, встряхивая лохматой головой. Он откинул простыню, и я уставился на длинные ноги в синяках и судорожно сведенные пальцы руки. Пятна на постели я заметил не сразу.

— Она же замарает мне белье, а у меня нет сменного, — пробормотал я, вглядываясь в красноватые кляксы.

— И ножик у тебя один? — рассмеялся парнишка, вытаскивая из начинающего коченеть тела острие.

— Ножей два, еще где-то второй валяется. Маленький такой, им хлеб резать удобно, а мясо не очень. Для мяса он совсем не годится, разве что для хлеба или для фруктов. А что мне делать с этим, — я ткнул пальцем в высовывающуюся из-под тряпки ногу и тут же отдернул руку, — ума не приложу. Надо же в органы, наверное, сообщить? 

— Сообщи-сообщи, — закатился он, плюхаясь прямо рядом с мертвой шлюхой, — сам убил — сам сообщи, давай-давай.

Я не могу мыслить. Часть мозга — та, которой соображают — отмерла вместе со способностью двигаться. Если я не мыслю, значит, не существую. Следовательно, меня нет. Если меня нет, значит, я мертв. Через три дня мои читатели соберутся в этой квартире, будут жрать и пить, поминая кумира, а соседский кот стащит со стола кильку в томате, самую дешевую, купленную за червонец в ближайшем ларьке.  
Надеюсь, что в тот же день кто-то напишет в моем блоге: «Сегодня я наконец-то сдох». И к сотням читателей, что жрут и пьют за помин моей души, присоединятся те, что поставят тысячи свечей — ведь нетрудно, правда? Тьма людей, одетых в одинаковые белые простыни (раньше простыни висели в моем шкафу, а я только сейчас понял, для чего они нужны), будут толпиться вокруг столов, принесенных от Архиповны. Скорбящие со свечами потянутся бесконечной вереницей, пройдут мимо убитой девицы и остановятся возле меня, замолкая на секунду. А после шум голосов вновь поднимется назойливым жужжанием — и конца-края траурной очереди будет не видно.  
Все пришедшие на похороны смотрят невидящими глазами, и мне нужно выбираться отсюда, но сотни рук не отпускают, давят на плечи, не давая подняться, я отпихиваю чужие ладони и осматриваюсь. Идентичные, словно клонированные люди, несущие свечи, разом оборачиваются и осуждающе смотрят на бывшего мертвеца. «Неверное действие», — ясно читается по их нечеловеческим лицам, но мне плевать. Я подскакиваю и несусь к выходу, распихивая народ, выбегаю в коридор, с воем колочу в соседскую дверь, обитую дерматином, пинаю косяк, но слышу лишь недовольное ворчание и отдаленный хор жужжащих голосов. 

— Марья Федоровна! Марья Фе… Федоровна, — горло перехватывает, голос срывается. — Помогите, Христа ради, меня зарыть хотят. Они уж и стол для поминок накрыли, ироды, и в простыню меня завернули, осталось только в гроб положить, Марья Федоровна, спасайте, мне ж еще сорока нет, рано еще, Марья Фе…

— Да чтоб тебя черти взяли, уебище косорылое! — понеслось из-за двери. — Да я б тебя, ханурик, своими бы руками в землю-то утолкла, да сидеть за тебя не хочется, выблядок ты эдакий. Пшел вон, — дверь скрипнула и чуть приоткрылась, сдерживаемая железной цепочкой. В щели показалась прядь седоватых волос и прищуренный, жирно подведенный коричневым карандашом глаз. — Пшел-пшел, здесь тебе ловить нечего, — и тапком по морде, по морде. Обидно аж до слез, собака я что ль, чтоб меня тапком грязным по морде?

Длинный коридор, изученный от начала до конца моими содранными коленями, закончился высоким порогом и допотопным телефонным аппаратом с наборным диском. Голый пол, пустая вешалка и одинокая калоша, забытая в углу, не привлекли моего внимания, только телефон и цифры были сейчас важны.

— Алло! Алло! Милиция? Да какая разница?! Тьфу на вас. Полиция? Вы слышите? На меня напали! Пожалуйста, быстрее, мой адрес…

— Нам известен ваш адрес, — припечатал человек на том конце провода. — Вениамин Константинович Бауман, тысяча семьсот девяносто четвертого года рождения, проживаете в Лондоне, не женаты, детей не имеете.

— Что вы не-се-те? – ужас, схвативший меня за кончики пальцев, изо всех сил сжал их, и я вскрикнул. — Какой Лондон? Какой тысяча семьсот?..

— Да, действительно, произошла ошибка, — добавил механический голос в трубке. — Мы не успели обновить сведения. Вы скончались семнадцатого июля, три дня назад, просим прощения за причиненные неудобства. Мы сейчас же внесем изменения в ваш файл. Всего доброго.

— Да как же скончался? Как же? Постойте! Это ошибка! Я же здесь, я жив, — я ущипнул себя за ногу и ничего не почувствовал. — Какой файл? Алло!

— Открывайте! — сквозь какофонию звуков пробился лишь один, четкий.

Я бросил трубку на аппарат, но промахнулся. С негромким стуком, отдающимся в ушах набатом, она упала на пыльный пол и откатилась под продавленное кресло. Картонные стены коридора покачивались, повинуясь порывам ветра, ломались пополам и замирали, игнорируя гравитацию. Радио смолкло, уступая стуку в дверь.  
 _«Я хочу видеть все покрашенным в черный свет»_ , — в последний раз произнес я про себя.

— Мы по вызову.

— А это точно вы?

— Ну конечно, третья городская клиника, — усталый (или ехидный?) голос.

— А как я узнаю, что это вы?

— Слышь, мужик, хватит шутки шутить, у нас еще четырнадцать вызовов, и все срочные. Открывай давай.

— Чем докажете, что вы из больницы?

— Мамой клянусь, — раздалось из-за двери, и грянул смех. Я зажал уши, но смех не стихал, он ширился как воздушный шар, рвал барабанные перепонки, заполнял внутренности и, казалось, воздух вокруг тоже смеялся, превратившись в миллионы желтозубых улыбок. — От соседей твоих звонок в дежурное отделение поступил. Напился, говорят, дверь выбивает.

Колени болели, когда я полз к двери: вот сейчас встану, и на меня обрушится потолок. Трещины появились неспроста, твердил бестелесный голос, как только потолок почувствует, что в комнате есть человек, он рухнет и погребет незваного гостя под собой. Навсегда. Навсегда — это тебе не нарисованная линия в учебнике истории. Здесь нет надписей «до нашей эры» и «Рождество Христово», и остаются лишь начало и конец. Хотя конца тоже нет.  
Ключ медленно повернулся в замочной скважине, и дверь нехотя отворилась, впустив в квартиру двух хмурых мужчин. Один из них — бесформенный мешок с бородкой — грохнул на пол железный ящик с инструментами и фыркнул.

— Все ясно, — выдохнул он и равнодушно посмотрел на меня.

«Мешок» казался огромным и властным. С довольным кряканьем отломив стеклянный кончик у ампулы, он наполнил шприц и занес иглу над моей рукой. В вену впрыснули дозу безразличия, расползающегося по сосудам быстрее, чем кровь. Трясущаяся и подпрыгивающая машина, несущаяся по широким дорогам, могла с таким же успехом быть мягкой кроватью — все равно я ничего не чувствовал.  
Хотя нет, чувствовал себя цыпленком выпотрошенным. Черных таблеток в меня напихали да в сортир отвели. А врачиха так брезгливо руки вытерла, будто я прокаженный какой. Болеет человек, не видно разве?  
Стены в комнате белые. Кроме кровати и полного черной жидкости ведра, здесь нет ничего. Абсолют пустоты. Холодные спинки оставляют ожоги на коже, и я как разрезанный червь извиваюсь на сетке. В ведре плещется деготь. А может, чернила. Я нарисую на стене черный цветок, черную траву и черную реку. Черная вода потечет по белым стенам, окрашивая их в угольный цвет. Черное солнце не будет согревать, покуда я не окажусь за пределами этой комнаты. Чернильная клякса, поселившись к углу, на стыке потолка и стены, расползается по чистому полотну и складывается в незнакомые слова. 

— Ну-с, батенька, скажите-ка мне, как вас зовут. Помните? — круглое лицо, обрамленное темными клочками волос, возникло прямо перед носом и зашевелило губами.

— Бауман. Вениамин Константинович Бауман, — слабость еще не ушла, но мне уже кажется, что меня держат за дурака.

— Год рождения?

— Тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвертый, хотя, знаете, мне по телефону сказали какую-то чушь про восемнадцатый век, но я не поверил.

— Отлично, — рука сняла с лица очки, потерла переносицу и водрузила их на место. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — рука молча обмотала мое плечо тугим браслетом и начала с немыслимым усердием сжимать резиновую грушу. — Спите хорошо, кошмары не мучают?

Что-то мне подсказывало, что лучше покачать головой.

— Повышенная потливость? Дрожь в руках? Температура? — обеспокоенно спросило лицо, сосредоточенно записывая.

— Простуда у меня.

Чернильные капли дрожат и отпихивают своих маленьких собратьев, те обиженно катятся дальше и становятся на свои места. Буквы превращаются в четкие символы.

— Сто восемьдесят на сто десять, — пробормотал эскулап и нахмурился. — Простуда, говорите… Скажите, дорогой, а вы в последнее время не замечали странностей вокруг? Посторонние шумы?

— Да нет вроде, — опять невидимый подсказчик заставил солгать.

— А чем занимаетесь? Работаете? — врач неожиданно сменил тему разговора, я даже растерялся.

— Я человек творческий, не далее, как вчера подписал контракт на длительный срок, — ведь три месяца — это длительный срок, верно? — Работаю над романом: Англия, девятнадцатый век, жизнь аристократа среди маргиналов.

— Над этим? — он вынул из папки стопку листов, невесть откуда взявшуюся в больнице.

Я очерчу дегтем или чернилами прямоугольник во всю стену и напишу последнюю страницу своего романа. Ведь его не допустят к публикации без концовки, правильно? Открытый финал — это прекрасно, но не для меня.

_«Доктор, одетый в старенький сюртук, сжимает под мышкой потрепанную сумку, полную спиртовых настоек и застиранных бинтов. Ни то, ни другое не может помочь Антуану излечиться, но вслух об этом не сказано ни слова. Спертый воздух, словно украденный у душного вечера, сжимается в неровные комки и забивается в щели между досок, минуя легкие._

_— Что со мной? — Антуан хрипит, наблюдая, как доктор тщательно моет руки спиртом из стеклянной бутыли._

_— Диагноз… Точно ничего сказать не могу, — пожимает плечами тот, наверняка думая о вкусном ужине или заведении мадам Лероа с его приветливыми девицами и низкими ценами. — Поживем — увидим._

_— А если не поживем? — усмехается Антуан._

_— Ну а не поживем… значит, так тому и быть. Умирать легко, — равнодушно заключает доктор, застегивая сумку. Антуан думает про себя, что это издержки профессии, и вспоминает о тихих водах Сены, таких же спокойных, как врач, за которым только что закрылась дверь»._

— Диагноз… Диагноз, — пробормотал парнишка с белом халате. Он явно не понимал, что от него требуется, и старательно морщил узкий лоб, словно это могло помочь. — А, диагноз, — ручка со скрипом заскользила по чистому листку. — Я на глазок, лады? Некогда мне, рабочий день через пятнадцать минут заканчивается, а по тебе и так все видно. Тэк-с, сколько дней пьешь?

— Да я ни капли!.. Простуда у меня, так я всего чуть-чуть, чтобы согреться, — струйки пота текли по вискам, рубашка прилипла к спине.

— Так и запишем: алкогольный делирий, — он зачем-то послюнявил пальцы и принялся аккуратно вписывать в узкую строчку мудреные слова. — Жалобы есть? — скорее для проформы спросил безответственный Гиппократ.

— Так ко мне только что доктор заходил, выспрашивал-выспрашивал… У него еще лицо такое круглое и волосы темные…

— Ясно, — тяжело вздохнул хлюпик. — Комната была закрыта, я сидел за дверью, — он посмотрел на меня в упор и добавил: — К вам никто не заходил.

 

***  
За три дня стена, разрисованная черными цветами и травой, померкла. Рисунок с каждым часом становился все бледнее и, наконец, исчез вовсе. А жаль, мне нравились черные реки и чернильное солнце. С железной кровати, едва накрытой одеялом, я вставал лишь по нужде. Иногда дверь распахивалась, и грохот жестяного ведра оповещал о завтраке. Воняющий кислой капустой суп не вызывал аппетита, но оно и к лучшему. Прием пищи врач мне запретил, но санитарка плевать хотела на предписания: ее дело маленькое — жратву по палатам распихала, клизмы в задницы засунула без разбора и довольна.  
Игла, забравшая глубоко — гораздо глубже обычного — в вену, причиняла боль, но я боялся пошевелиться. Клякса на потолке оставалась единственным напоминанием о моих художествах, белые стены без единого пятнышка поедали черную краску и довольно облизывались. Угольное солнце вспыхнуло в последний раз и погасло, а настоящее, яркое солнце теперь било в глаза, заставляя прикрывать их рукой.  
Жара на улице нисколько не спала: асфальт все так же плавился под ногами, а люди, с непривычки представляющиеся мне тенями, бежали по делам, обмахиваясь газетами и глотая на ходу теплую газировку. На непослушных ногах я вывалился через скрипучую калитку на улицу и осоловело замотал головой по сторонам, не в силах понять, на какую остановку идти и в какой троллейбус садиться. Сейчас бы отдохнуть: виски ломило, ноги подкашивались, как будто на них подвесили по пудовой гире. Вынув из-за пазухи стопку листков, отданных мне доктором, я долго вглядывался в бисер, рассыпанный по заголовку, и напрягал память. Кажется, три дня назад я подписал контракт, но где, с кем, вспомнить не мог. Девица, визитка и еще что-то — самое главное, безумно важное, но забытое. Вроде бы девицу звали Офелия — какое редкое имя! — и она говорила мне про гениальность моего романа, да, именно так и было.  
Пошарив в карманах, я нашел кусок картона и долго вглядывался в надпись. Глаза совсем слабые стали, как и руки, ноги, все тело, словно перемолотое мясорубкой. Последнее слово взорвалось в голове петардой, и мигом вспотевшие пальцы перевернули прямоугольник. Обратная сторона была девственно чиста. Просто визитка, без надписей, рекламы, призывных слоганов. Но я готов поклясться, что здесь была изображена мясорубка, дробящая часы на части и перекраивающая пространство!  
Пошатываясь, я уцепился за поручень и зашел в троллейбус. Отвернулся к окну, потому что денег как не было так и нет, а кондуктор совсем близко ошивался с протянутой рукой, как бомж на привокзальной площади.

— О, Вениамин Константинович! — подскочил на месте паренек, дежуривший у входа редакции. — Что-то вы давненько не заходили, раньше как на работу, каждый день, а на этой неделе в первый раз. Случилось чего?

— Мне к главному, — кивнул я, справедливо рассудив, что человеку с подписанным контрактом уже можно. И на дверь мне никто не укажет.

— А его нету, — разинул рот пацан и, не веря ушам своим, потряс головой. — Уехал, будет вечером, да и не пустят вас к нему.

— Мне нужно! — собрав последние силы, властно произнес я. Во всяком случае, надеюсь, что властно. — У меня контракт!

— А у меня инструкция, — уперся тот и уселся обратно на стул, приняв неприступную позу.

— У меня контракт! — повторил я, влетев в кабинет к заму главного.

— Голубчик, не волнуйтесь, что за контракт? Какой контракт? О чем вы вообще? Вениамин Константиныч, если не ошибаюсь?

— Именно! Приходила милейшая девушка, принесла бумагу от вас.

— Мы никого не посылали, ваша рукопись на рассмотрении… хотя постойте. Редактор уже прочитал начало вашего романа и заключил, — я затаил дыхание, — что он не пригоден для издания.

— Да как же это может быть? — я бросился к столу и со всей дури схватил борова за кипенно-белую сорочку. — Ко мне ваш работник приходил, контракт подписал. Да у меня же визитка есть! — сам не заметил, как перешел на крик. Размахивая пластиковой карточкой, я обежал стол и сунул ее прямо под нос жирдяю — пусть теперь только попробует сказать, что я неправду говорю. Вот же оно, доказательство!

— Простите, но у нас такая дама не работает.

— Уволилась? — так чувствует себя человек, пробежавший кросс и лишь в конце узнавший, что из-за фальстарта забег отменили.

— Ну что вы, — с видом доброго дядюшки довольно протянул боров. — Я ее знать не знаю. Уж такое имечко я бы запомнил. Офелия Лероа!

 

***  
Машины надрывно сигналили, а я брел прямо по трассе и чуть не прошел нужный поворот.  
Стало быть, Офелия обманула меня. Лгала в глаза, а сама заставила подписать какую-то бумагу. Кто знает, что это было: закладная, договор дарения или простая расписка, но ничего хорошего документ мне не сулил. Сейчас приду, а в квартирке-то моей уже какой-нибудь жлоб хозяйничает, замки поменял, законного владельца за дверь выставил. Ключ в скважине повернулся без труда, и я выдохнул, но, верно, рано радовался. У порога стояли мужские туфли с острыми носами, на вешалке висел плащ, а на комоде валялся зонт, совершенно бесполезный в тридцатиградусную жару.

— Вениамин Константиныч! Вы соизволили прийти пораньше! А я уж начал волноваться, не случилось ли чего по дороге, а то, знаете ли, в нашем мире страшно на улицу выглянуть. Что же вы не разулись? 

— Кто вы? И что делаете в моей квартире? — рукописи! Главное, чтобы рукописи не стибрил, проходимец.

— А я вам сувенир привез, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот и вынул из кармана брелок. Я повертел его в пальцах, рассматривая мельчайшие детали крошечного Биг-Бена, и перевел взгляд на гостя.

— Так что же вам нужно?

Вот черт его знает, как он в квартиру-то попал? То ли я сдуру пустил, то ли это мастер какой? Трубу там починить или чего. Хотя по виду и не скажешь — ишь, чистенький какой, рубашка белая да часы на руке. Я себе такие часы позволить не могу: зарплата моя скромная, но я в газете публикуюсь, меня там все знают. Все-все знают, и когда я прихожу, стороной обходят — ясно дело, вдруг известный писатель снобом окажется, но я не такой. Я завсегда и руку пожму, и беседу первый начну.

— Вы пригласили меня пожить у вас, разве не помните? — он уселся на табурет и скрестил ноги.

— Не припоминаю, — осторожно ответил я, делая шаг к стене.

— Выслали мне срочную телеграмму, мол, приезжайте, дорогой. Помнится, вы писали, что ваша двоюродная бабушка была моей тетушкой со стороны отца. Не возражаете? — незнакомец вытащил сигареты.

— Какая незадача — не помню, но вы не обращайте внимания, у меня с памятью в последнее время нелады. Как звать-то вас?

— Зовите меня Антуан.

Высокий, худощавый и хорошо воспитанный щеголь — вот, пожалуй, его описание в трех словах. 

— Антон, значит, говоришь, — я поскреб в затылке, припоминая, где же видел его раньше. В том, что мы раньше встречались, я не сомневался.

— А вы уже переоделись! — воскликнул он с такой нелепой радостью, что я сам заулыбался. — Хотя простыня вам определенно шла, вы в ней были поразительно таинственным.

Мир покачнулся. Я вспомнил: память услужливо подсунула нужную картинку. Графин, наполненный водой, накренился и покатился по полированной поверхности. Мешанина звуков и голосов, завертевшаяся вихрем, подхватила меня и понесла назад. Куда именно, не понял, но лица проносились мимо, уносясь в будущее. Ну или в то место, которое пока что не существует, но обязательно появится. Мир остановился в ту самую секунду, когда раздался звонок в дверь, и Антон произнес: 

— Я открою.

— Нет! — я бежал как никогда быстро, и хотя комнатка невелика, мне почудилось, что я преодолел несколько километров. Почти обняв Антона, я остановил его и снова прошептал: — Нет, мы не будем открывать. Девка, что стоит в коридоре, Офелия — обманщица, понимаешь?

— Но откуда же вы знаете, Вениамин Константиныч, кто звонил? Или ждете кого?

— Никого не жду! — сорвался я на визг. — Надо забаррикадировать дверь: подпереть стулом, придвинуть шкаф и никого!.. Никого не впускать!

— В уме ли вы, уважаемый? — поразился Антон, стряхивая с себя мои руки. — Как это — забаррикадироваться? А кушать мы что будем? Да и мусор вынести не мешало бы. Что за бредовые идеи?

— Я не сумасшедший! — подобное предположение оскорбительно. В моем собственном доме меня же называют умалишенным.

— Ладно, есть вы не хотите, мусор выставите на балкон, но я не смогу уснуть, если не почитаю хорошую книгу, а у вас я занимательного чтива не нашел!

— Но у меня есть опубликованная рукопись! Как не нашли?! Вот же она, — я, не чуя ног, кинулся к полкам, долго шарил по корешкам книг и, наконец, нашел нужную. Я чувствовал, как при одном взгляде на новенькое издание, меня наполняет гордость. Протянув сборник незнакомцу, я замер в ожидании: сейчас он всплеснет руками, пробежит глазами по строчкам и поверит моим словам.

Непрошенную мысль о том, что Офелия стоит за дверьми, а, следовательно, контракт еще не подписан, рукопись не опубликована, я загнал на задворки сознания. Задворки — балкон моего внутреннего мирка, недавно опустошенный в клинике, вновь начал заполняться ненужными, напрасными думами. 

— Не будем открывать, — умоляюще просипел я, вцепившись в его рубашку.

— Ерунда какая! — Антон решительно двинулся к двери и распахнул ее: я едва успел спрятаться на кухне. Если вдруг наглая девица пролезет в квартиру, сделаю вид, что незнаком с ней. Или что меня нет дома. — Вениамин Константиныч, вам конверт, расписаться требуется!

— Конверт? — я высунулся из кухни, осторожно отставив в сторону кружку с водой, из которой собирался хлебнуть.

Верно, гонорар из редакции переслали. «Офелия еще не пришла, контракт не подписан, рукопись не опубликована!» — орал кто-то с задворков сознания, но я заткнул уши и ногой затворил за собой стеклянную дверь, ведущую в кухню.

— Где чиркнуть? — скромно спросил я у почтальона и поставил росчерк на клочке бумаги, трижды перечитав написанное.

— Ну вот, а вы открывать не хотели! — укорил меня Антон и мечтательно уставился в окно. Заходящее солнце оставляло багровый след на стекле, и блик скользил по подоконнику. — А я письмам всегда рад, да только не пишет мне никто. Из Франции послания недешевые, нет у моих родителей таких средств.

— Так вы, голубчик, из Франции? — я так и сел мимо стула. У меня, оказывается, родственники в Париже, а я тут прозябаю.

— Оттуда, — тихо пробормотал Антон, теребя воротничок. — Давно не был, хочу съездить.

— Ну не расстраивайтесь, сейчас с этим просто, только деньги нужны…

— Для меня непросто, — грустно улыбнулся Антон и задернул шторы, чтобы не видеть багровой полосы горизонта. — Вы бы письмецо-то прочли. Не любопытно разве? — сменил он тему разговора.

— Ах да, сейчас-сейчас, — засуетился я, интуитивно понимая, что задел его за живое. — «Уважаемый Вениамин Константинович, приглашаем вас на торжественные проводы…» Что же это? — я беспомощно протянул карточку Антону.

— «…на торжественные проводы, которые состоятся по адресу…» На похороны вас зовут, Вениамин Константиныч, — он развел руками, как бы извиняясь за отправителя.

Меня впервые звали на торжественные похороны, и в полдень следующего дня я стоял в толпе одетых в черное людей, прикрываясь горшком с геранью. От нее несло дурным запахом, но других цветов не нашлось в квартире. А здесь похороны, здесь цветы нужны. Мерзкое жужжание улья скорбящих действовало на нервы, и в поисках поддержки я сильнее прижал гераньку к себе. Говорят, коты и растения помогают успокоиться.  
Издалека покойник в гробу казался хиляком. Одетый в застиранный сюртук, он мирно лежал в ящике, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. Похожий на спящего, усопший, казалось, вот-вот поднимется на ноги и разгонит нас всех. Так и не даст до конца насладиться церемонией и пьяными песнями до утра. Длинные столы, сдвинутые вместе и накрытые клеенкой, полнились тарелками и стаканами. Комната насквозь пропахла кислой капустой и вином. Занавешенное зеркало притягивало неизвестностью, будто бы я не видел свое лицо с десяток лет и самым жгучим желанием стало рассмотреть себя получше. Сглотнув, я двинулся было к ближайшему столу, но был остановлен тихим шепотом Антона: «Рано еще, даже покойника не вынесли».  
Сколько бы я ни напрягал свою хиленькую память, ну никак не мог вспомнить, кто так быстро покинул наш грязновато-бренный мир. Стариков у нас в подъезде не имелось, а трагических случайностей в последнее время не припомню, да ну и плевать, главное, что здесь всегда нальют и упрекать не будут.

— А похороны неправильные, — нравоучительно заметил Антон, поправив волосы. Болезненная бледность делала его таким же невзрачным, как кофейное пятно на коричневом ковре. — Не так нужно.

— А как же? — я разинул рот и даже пронес мимо него стянутый со стола огурец.

— Чтобы покойнику хорошо было, понимаете?

— Не понимаю, если честно. Покойнику уже все равно, — махнул я рукой и захрустел огурцом.

— А ты представь: живет человек, живет, ползет по жизни, карабкается, как муравей. И у него всего две цели: не попасть под ботинок грибника и добраться до муравейника, не потеряв веточку, что тащит на себе. Вот так цель! Это тебе не мелочи, это настоящая цель. Но по сути гибель одного муравья погоды для муравейника не сделает, а? Собратья-муравьишки даже не заметят, что один из них закончил свой путь под широкой подошвой прохожего. А подошва-то еще и в дерьме частенько запачкана — ну мало ли, наступил путник в коровью лепешку, а потом муравья по земле размазал, смешал с говном, понимаешь?

Если честно, я слабо понимал, откуда в речи положительного Антона взялось слово «говно». А уж смысл рассказа про муравьев и вовсе прошел мимо меня.

— А если муравей донес веточку, так и умереть спокойно можно, а? Для муравейника эта веточка и не значит ничего, ведь есть сотни других, но для самого трудяги… — он подмигнул мне и не закончил фразу.

— А ты добрался до своего муравейника? — сам не заметил, когда мы перешли на «ты», наверное, пару минут назад.

— Поживем — увидим, — Антон усмехнулся и пожал плечами, подмигнул, подлец этакий, как будто приглашал станцевать танго на могиле. Не умею я плясать, да и перед людьми неудобно. — Но мой муравейник слишком далеко.

— А если не поживем? Вышел на улицу — машина сбила, сосулька упала…

— В тридцать градусов жары? — он осклабился и помотал головой: — Нет, Вениамин Константиныч, не бывает такого. Это так же невероятно, как если бы покойник сейчас встал из гроба и передал нам всем приветы, — проследив за его указательным пальцем, я наконец рассмотрел мертвеца лучше.

И зачем поверх покойника зеркало положили? Смотрюсь я в него, но мне же с усопшим прощаться надо, а не с собой. Если только мертвый — не я. Не я. Но ведь если у покойника мое лицо, значит, покойник — я, да?  
Мамочка-мамочка, добрая мамочка, что же это, а, получается, я мертв? И в простыню завернули, и гроб мне давно подготовили, и даже жильца нового в комнатенку нашли — Антона. Подсуетились, сволочи. Знаю, знаю, кто ручонки приложил: жирный боров вытащил задницу из редакторского кресла — завистью исходит — все обстряпал, и похороны организовал, и квартирку мою сбагрил, да еще денежки за нее поимел! А меня в расход. Сидит сейчас, улыбается, кусок мяса на вилку насаживает, а меня утаскивают в темноту длиннющие руки. Зеркала занавешаны черными тряпками, а мне так хочется убедиться, что я, настоящий, все еще стою на ногах, в трезвом уме и своей памяти. А то, что лежит под цветами, — кукла, разукрашенная неумелым гримером.

— Выпей, Вениамин Константиныч, тяжело ведь на ушедших смотреть, — Антон похлопал меня по плечу, протянув рюмку (неужели он не видит, как удивительно мертвец похож на меня?) А мне врач строго-настрого наказал… А впрочем, неважно уже: стресс надо запивать, и я махом опрокинул стопку с водкой. Горячая жидкость пронеслась по пищеводу, простыня, в которую я был обернут, прилипла к телу, и свет, взорвавшись миллионом черных точек, померк.

 

***  
Потоки воды обрушивались на землю, с отчаянием колотили по потрескавшейся почве, и, чудилось мне, что от остывающего асфальта поднимался пар.  
Антон, глядя в окно, задумчиво теребил воротничок и читал мою рукопись. Безумное желание отнять у него листки было затоптано бесконечной усталостью, и Антон беспечно продолжал читать, не замечая моего пробуждения. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, и изредка складывались в усмешку. Как корректор, нашедший ошибку с издании, он фыркал, покачивал головой и потирал переносицу, что, должно быть, свидетельствовало о недовольстве.

— Я всегда считал, что моя история не должна выглядеть такой никчемной, — с грустью заключил Антон. — Ни на секунду не сомневался, что прожил жизнь достойно. А то, что умирать приходится на чужой стороне, так я же в этом и не виноват совсем.

— Что же вы так расстраиваетесь, Антон, ведь это всего лишь роман. Выдумка, фантазия, нельзя из-за него так расстраиваться. Ну хотите? Хотите, я его сожгу, а? У меня, знаете ли, файл в компьютере сохранен, распечатать заново всегда можно.

— Рукописи не горят, — он вскинул подбородок. — Об этом еще Михаил Афанасьич писал. Уважаемый был человек, — Антон говорил с такой уверенной страстью, будто сам, буквально минуту назад пил с ним чай и беседовал о литературе. — Нельзя, конечно, воспринимать его слова всерьез, потому как бумага имеет свойство гореть в огне, однако сермяжное зерно в этих словах определенно есть.

— А ты, я гляжу, и его знавал? — я думал, что сейчас мы хором рассмеемся, а там и до брудершафта недалеко.

— А как же! Как будто вчера было. Михаил Афанасьич трепетно к рукописям своим относился, в отдельную папку их складывал, картоном красным подшитую. И ленточки серые, тряпочные, истрепанные в лохмотья к обложке были пришиты. Однажды случайно обронил в огонь листок — печалился всю неделю, пока по памяти не воспроизвел потерянное. Знатного ума был человек.

— Так что же, выходит, тебе лет уже немало? А выглядишь моложе меня… Абсурд, абсурд, милейший, бред!

— Я родился в Париже третьего числа месяца брюмера* в тысяча семьсот девяносто четвертом году, — не оборачиваясь, начал Антон. — Отец мой, верно служивший жиронде, погиб, когда власть взял корсиканский наглец, а мы с матерью и братьями сумели переправиться через пролив. Спасение от новой империи обернулось для нас скитаниями, и мать, не выдержав испытаний, вскоре скончалась. Едва достигнув пятнадцати лет, я устроился на работу к господину, державшему рыбную лавку. Я пропитался запахом гнилых кишок насквозь и до сих пор не могу избавиться от него. Брат мой, связавшись с шайкой уличных воров, вскоре оказался в Америке — одному Богу известно, как сумел пересечь Атлантику — и меньше, чем через три года, сгинул в драке на нью-йоркских «Пяти углах». Одиночество не стало наказанием, но людям я радовался искренне и открыто. Болезнь, захватившую меня, я заподозрил не сразу. Грудной кашель, непрекращающийся жар и ледяные пальцы стали моими верными спутниками, а доктор пожал плечами и велел мне ждать. Я ждал, потому что иного не оставалось. Вечерами смотрел в окно и вспоминал о Франции, куда до жгучей боли в груди хотел вернуться…

Стук оборвал рассказ, и Антон взглядом указал на дверь, призывая открыть. Я нехотя повернул ключ и был буквально сбит с ног наглой девицей в корсете и кроссовках.

— Антон, это она! Запри дверь! Тащи тумбу, мы забаррикадируем вход! Нужно выставить нахалку вон.

— Какой еще Антон? У нас контракт, не забывай! — Офелия тряхнула высокой прической и уселась на кровать. На ту половину, где когда-то лежала убитая поблядушка. 

— Слушай, вот ты мне ответь, — от нетерпения я даже забыл о вежливом обращении, — ты ко мне ту шлюху подослала или не ты? Антон, ну что же ты медлишь?!

— Нет, — Антон прикрыл глаза и на выдохе закончил фразу: — Шлюху впустил я.

— Верно, — сотни мурашек забегали по ногам, — а сам исчез куда-то. Я еще долго гадал, куда это ты подевался… — слова застряли в горле как сухие горошины в стручке, когда Антон втянул воздух в легкие и в два шага оказался рядом с Офелией, порывисто обнял ее.

— Я скучал, — прошептал он, проводя ладонью по изукрашенному дешевой косметикой лицу, и коснулся губ Офелии.

В ту же секунду пыльный пол, усеянный мусором, оброс одинаковыми, одна к одной, пластинами. Шторы скользнули по карнизу, огарок свечи зажегся, освещая паркет, пламя дрожало, и, стоило мне моргнуть, застывшие фигуры почти слились воедино.

— Мадам Лероа, найдется ли у вас свободная комната? — почти неслышно поинтересовался Антон, отводя с ее лица непослушную прядь.

— И не только комната, — мило улыбнулась та. — Мария уже ждет вас.

Антон отпрянул от Офелии и протянул ладонь обнаженной девушке, показавшейся из-за шкафа. Лицо ее скрывали спутанные волосы, но мой взгляд был прикован к длинному порезу через весь живот. Прижав безвольную девчонку к себе, Антон зашарил руками по ее телу, припадая губами к светлой коже и забыв про нас с Офелией. Мадам Лероа. Да что же это — эта дамочка даже имя из моего романа украла!

— Но зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь, Антоша? 

— Чтобы ты понял, — припечатал тот, которому я доверял, отрываясь от девицы, — что твои герои нежизнеспособны. Ты не умеешь их создавать и не видишь ничего дальше своего носа. Ты так легко убил ее? Убил, не успев назвать: Мария — вымышленное имя. И даже не помнишь, как убивал, потому что она не имела для тебя значения. А зеркало в гробу помнишь? Ты и в покойниках видишь себя. Из всех персонажей твоего никчемного романчика право на жизнь имею только я, потому что… — он тащит меня к занавешенному зеркалу и отдергивает черное полотно. — Потому что мы похожи, не находишь? Пройдет десяток лет, и я превращусь в тебя.

Зеркало темное. Оно черное в такой же мере, как белы стены в третьей городской клинике. Мы совсем непохожи, разве что слегка. У него нет синяков под глазами, морщин на лбу, и губы его не окрашены словно черничным соком, как у меня.

— Если я создал тебя, то уничтожить тоже в моих силах, — прошептал я, нашаривая на столе тяжелое папье-маше, доставшееся еще от бабушки.

— Ошибаешься, — оскалился Антон. — Ты никчемный муравей, почти раздавленный случайным путником. Никто даже не заметит, если из миллионов псевдогениев один не доползет до вершины славы. И ты заключил контракт, не забывай, ты обязан дописать последние страницы своего романа, иначе… — он щелкнул пальцами, и Офелия услужливо поднесла ему официальную бумагу с моей подписью. — Иначе ты отдашь свою рукопись нам. Здесь так написано, — взмах документом.

— Но зачем вам это? Какая разница, допишу я роман или нет? — я покачнулся и случайно столкнул свечу в стоявший неподалеку таз с маслянистой водой. Жидкость вспыхнула, и по воде побежали рыжеватые гребешки.

— Повествование оборвано, — Антон сверкнул глазами, — судьба героев неизвестна. Ты оставил меня подыхать в лондонской конуре, заставил гнить заживо, — он захлебнулся словами, иссохшие губы дрожали. — А я так хочу вернуться домой!

Антон выплюнул эти слова с таким исступлением, с таким безумным отчаянием, будто жил ради возможности их произнести.

 _Я хочу видеть всё покрашенным, покрашенным в черный цвет,_  
Черный, как ночь, черный, как уголь.  
Радио включилось само и напомнило о себе уже ненавистной мелодией.  
Я выхватил из рук Антона — Антуана! — стопку бумаг и подскочил к полыхающему в жестяном тазу огню.

— Михаил Афанасьич ошибался! — проорал я. — Рукописи сгорают точно так же, как чистые листы! — и бросил роман в огонь.

Руки Антуана взметнулись к голове, вцепились в волосы. Я не знаю, от чего он закричал: от боли или ужаса, но визжал так громко, что заложило уши. Визитка Офелии затрепыхалась в моем кармане и выпорхнула из него. На оборотной стороне картонного прямоугольника я успел рассмотреть огромную мясорубку, пожирающую часы, и вздохнул с облегчением — значит, не привиделось. Визитка завертелась на месте, совсем рядом взорвалось стекло в оконной раме, и я едва успел прикрыть лицо руками.  
Огонь поедал рукопись листок за листком, и чернила выгоревшими закорючками еще на мгновение замирали, а после пропадали в пламени. Я не донес свою веточку до муравейника. Потому что затерялся в толпах таких же муравьев. До носа долетел запах тления, визг в ушах стал невыносимым, разрывал внутренности и ударялся в стены. Испачканная дерьмом подошва размазала меня по пожухлой траве. Я бросился к компьютеру, пока догорали последние листы, а Антуан корчился в судорогах на полу. Я дергал мышку в надежде найти копию рассказа, но видел только экран, окрашенный в черный цвет.  
Я ступаю, не глядя, и лечу вниз, потому что впереди обрыв. Офелия выбегает в коридор и колотит в запертую дверь: напрасно, никто не откроет. Марья Федоровна подумает, что я опять заболел.  
Лохмотья бумаги догорают в тазу, а я просто стою и смотрю на бегущие по экрану строчки: «Бауман Вениамин Константинович, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвертого года рождения, файл уничтожен в связи со смертью». Я оборачиваюсь и, с трудом разлепив потяжелевшие веки, вижу примолкшего Антуана, распластавшегося на полу. Сквозь навалившийся сон я слышу стук в дверь, грохот железного ящика и понимаю, что точка в моем романе не будет поставлена никогда.  
 _На следующий день я просыпаюсь с мыслью о Франции и чувствую себя почти здоровым. Но я знаю, что облегчение наступает лишь перед провалом в удушающую, полную запахов тьму._

 

Fin

 

Примечания:  
*Брюмер — второй месяц (22/23 октября — 20/21 ноября) французского республиканского календаря.

В тексте использован перевод песни The Rolling Stones.


End file.
